Janine's Apartment
Janine's Apartment is Janine's home located in Brooklyn. However, due to encounters with the supernatural, Janine has moved (or was kicked out by management) several times. At one point, she lived in the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood. "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Scene from "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" History During the Proteus incident, Janine's apartment was haunted by a group of ghosts. Since their actions were just childish pranks, the Ghostbusters didn't immediately deal with it. Fed up, Janine took some equipment and tried to bust the ghosts herself. Luckily, Slimer came along and helped her trap them. Some time later, Janine became interested in plants and filled her Brooklyn Heights apartment with many of them. However, a geranium she received from Egon Spengler was actually possessed by the Greenhouse ghost. Janine placed it on her window sill where it rapidly grew to monstrous proportions. The next day, Janine returned home to find it spread into her apartment. The Ghostbusters soon arrived and trapped the ghost. However, her apartment was completely ruined and she blamed Egon. Years later, Janine reluctantly agreed to house Peter Venkman when he came down with an allergy to ghosts. The Ghostbusters later promised to giver her a raise in exchange for using her apartment as an isolation room while they built an immunity to the allergy. The apartment was trashed and while it was cleaned up, Janine stayed at the Firehouse. After Janine moved back into her apartment, she continued to secretly undergo physical changes granted by her Fairy Godmother who was actually a Makoveris Lotsabucks. Slimer spied on the two and tried to leave but was caught. Outside the apartment, the Makoveris sent three Spectral Dogs after Slimer. Trivia *On Page 1 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Icon Ghost mentions Janine's apartment. *On Page 9 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Winston (RGB) mentions Janine's (RGB) apartment to Janine Melnitz Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *"A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" *"Something's Going Around" *"Janine, You've Changed" References Gallery Collages JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|Exterior in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|Interior rearranged in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage3.png|Interior in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" PossessedGeraniuminGhostGrowsinBrooklynepisodeCollage4.png|Exterior in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" PossessedGeraniuminGhostGrowsinBrooklynepisodeCollage5.png|Exterior in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" GhostbustersinGhostGrowsinBrooklynepisodeCollage2.png|Wrecked interior in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" GBinvestagatingJaninesaptinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage.png|Exterior in "Janine, You've Changed" Primary Canon JaninesApartment02.jpg|Front Door in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment03.jpg|Living Room/Bedroom in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment04.jpg|Bedroom and Bathroom in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzGhostbuster24.jpg|Shower in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment05.jpg|Chimney in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment06.jpg|Entertainment System in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" 048-03.png|Pranked in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment01.jpg|Janine cleans up in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JaninesApartment07.jpg|Exterior, Second Apartment in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JaninesApartment11.jpg|Apartment Front Entrance in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JaninesApartment09.jpg|Janine's Unit from Outside in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JaninesApartment10.jpg|Janine's Window in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JaninesApartment08.jpg|Plant Collection in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround01.jpg|Exterior of Third Apartment in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround02.jpg|Kitchen in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround03.jpg|Kitchen in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround04.jpg|Front Door in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround05.jpg|Living Room in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround06.jpg|Closet in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentSomethingsGoingAround07.jpg|Closet in "Something's Going Around" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged01.jpg|Exterior in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged05.jpg|Front door to complex in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged08.jpg|Alley between complex and neighboring building in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged06.jpg|Living room in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged07.jpg|Living room in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged04.jpg|Pet bird in living room in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged02.jpg|Kitchen in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged03.jpg|Bedroom in "Janine, You've Changed" JaninesApartmentyouveChanged09.jpg|Bedroom in "Janine, You've Changed" Non Canon JaninesApartmentYouveChangedInStoryboard01.jpg JaninesApartmentYouveChangedInStoryboard02.jpg JaninesApartmentYouveChangedInStoryboard03.jpg JaninesApartmentYouveChangedInStoryboard04.jpg Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations